If Only She Knew
by Nestrik
Summary: Gaia, Heather's, and Sams POVs


Disclaimer- song belongs to Michelle Branch, from the album The Spirit Room  
  
A/N- I've only read up to book nine, I need to borrow the rest from Xela Lupe, so I apologize for inaccuracies according to later books. Also, OCD (Obsessive Compulsive Disorder) is a real disorder and is mentioned in this fic. I know about it because I have it. There, I got it out.  
  
  
  
If Only She Knew  
  
I don't know whose side I'm takin' But I'm not takin' things to well I can see inside you're achin' But is it too early for me to tell?  
  
Gaia had questions for Sam Moon. Like, what the fuck were you thinking when you decided to go out with, kiss, and then have sex with Heather Gannis?  
  
I try to help you out through the hardest things You're heart is in your throat and I'm speaking my mind Though it looks as if it's over I'm still not over you  
  
Sam was obsessed with Gaia, even after that little scene in the library. Nothing she said or did would lessen his strange compulsion to think about her. He had heard of obsessive- compulsive disorder, where people obsessed about strange things, like if their doors were locked, and then forced themselves to go to the door and check if it was locked over and over and over again. Sam didn't want to become one of those, but here he was, sitting on his bed that Heather had shared just last night, thinking about Gaia.  
  
'Cause I still love you like I did before I know for sure that you still feel the same way I do If only she knew Whoa, if only she knew Oh  
  
Heather sat on the end of her bed, thinking about Sam. She still loved him, even though she knew that he was obsessed with Gaia. She also knew that he still felt something for her, because. well, she just knew. What Heather Gannis didn't know, for once, was whether or not Sam had found out what she had done with Charlie Salita at that party.  
  
I try to let it go But I don't know if I can take it 'Cause the way you looked at me Made me see that I can't really fake it  
  
Gaia hated showing that she had a weak spot by crying or doing something embarrassing like that, even by herself. It was usually no problem covering that up. But when she was with Sam, she had to stop a strange mixture of emotions from showing. Gaia usually let anger show, among love and hatred and embarrassment. She had gotten her first kiss from him.  
  
I try to help you out through the hardest things You're heart is in your throat and I'm speaking my mind Though it looks as if it's over I'm still not over you  
  
Sam had done many things before, but one of the stupidest things he had done was have sex with Ella. Why, dammit, why did she have to be Gaia's foster mother? Why had he gotten drunk? Why had he had sex with her? Why had he run away from one of his spare chances to be with Gaia just because Ella Niven was there?  
  
'Cause I still love you like I did before I know for sure that you still feel the same way I do If only she knew Whoa, if only she knew Whoa  
  
Heather traced the pattern on her bedspread with a pink-painted fingernail.  
  
What about Ed? she thought. The last couple times she had been with him alone she had felt the old feelings stir up, the kind she had felt months previous to that night on the beach. Heather had also become paranoid about her appearance. Every time she thought, Why? He's just a dork in a wheelchair. Every time she thought that she knew that Ed Fargo was much, much more than that, no matter what she tried to think or believe.  
  
I know she loves you and I can't interfere So I'll just have to sit back and watch My world disappear Whoa  
  
Gaia had to watch Sam and Heather do the boyfriend/girlfriend thing. She had witnessed them having sex twice. It felt like it was on TV. She was still numb from the first time.  
  
I try to help you out through the hardest things You're heart is in your throat and I'm speaking my mind Though it looks as if it's over I'm still not over you  
  
And why did Sam freeze every time he had the chance to tell Gaia how he felt about her? Or maybe it was the fact that every time he tried she blew up at him.  
  
'Cause I still love you like I did before I know for sure that you still feel the same way I do If only she knew Whoa, if only she knew Oh  
  
Heather eased herself up the bed and went to the bathroom, grabbing the pregnancy test on the way. She had bought it just because she was still paranoid about Charlie Salita, and she couldn't remember if it was the most wonderful time of the month. A few minutes later, Heather was waiting for the test to answer what could be one of the most important questions of her life. She knew it couldn't be Sam's child if she was pregnant.  
  
'Cause I still love you like I did before I know for sure that you still feel the same way I do Whoa If only she knew  
  
Gaia could hate Sam with every fiber in her body, but she didn't have the heart to. There were still the shady events of Thanksgiving night that kept one of her last shreds of hope alive.  
  
'Cause I will never ever walk away I'll find a way She could never love you like I do If only she knew  
  
Sam picked up the phone. Just press the numbers, he told himself.  
  
Five. Five. Five. Six. Three. Eight. N-  
  
Sam slammed the phone down. He couldn't do it. Gaia's number was impossible to dial. What if Ella answered?  
  
He'd be more screwed than he already was.  
  
If only she knew, yeah Na na na na na na na na  
  
Red is the color of pregnancy. If there is no color, there is no pregnancy. If you have the color red, congratulations! You are pregnant.  
  
Heather chucked the box across small bathroom. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and looked.  
  
The test glowed red in front of her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N- Cliffhanger!!!!!!!! Even if Heather doesn't get pregnant in the books, I think she should and it should be Charlie's child. Please review! Thanks. 


End file.
